


Truth or Dare

by Odds_and_Ends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, niall is really cute, youre really nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_and_Ends/pseuds/Odds_and_Ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine visiting some family over in Mullingar and they decide to throw a boring party and invite a bunch of people because they basically know everyone. Imagine meeting Niall there and he's bored too so you decide to go to the beach and play a game of truth or dare. Okay Im not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing One Direction Fanfiction. This is my first time writing any type of smut so please please please don't judge me too harshly. Im a terrible beta so there is probs a million mistakes. Im so sorry. Im open to constructive criticism.

"Ugh why do I have to go? I don't even know anyone. They're all gonna be like 30 and up!" You complain trying to get out if this.

"It's not going to be that bad. I'm sure there will be people around your age." Your mum says.

"But I'm terrible at meeting people. That's why I basically have no friends." You whine, dramatically falling face first on the couch.

Your mum just laughs and strokes your hair a few times before walking out mumbling an apology.

You get up and go to your room to get ready. People have already started arriving and you don't want to make small talk so you bolt up stairs. You grab a dress that's black at the top and has a pretty red and white flower pattern on the skirt part. You put your converse on and let you hair out. You look in the mirror and absentmindedly play with your wavy hair worrying about tonight.

You had serious anxiety issues. You can barely sit in a class at school with people you don't know. How are you gonna be at a party with old drunk people.  
Hopefully you can sneak off after about 20 minutes and stay in your room or go for a walk. None of them will notice. Music starts to play downstairs and a knock at the door pulls you out of your thoughts.

"Hey you ready?" Your mum asks as she opens the door.

"I guess." You mumble.

"You look beautiful. Now come on." She says going back down stairs. You can hear loud chatter.

More people must have arrived. You walk down and see at least 20 people. Oh jeez. You start shaking a little bit but take a deep breath and head to the kitchen. The living room is dark but is lit by lamps and fairy lights placed around the walls. You push your way through the peopled, freaking out a little bit. You've never been good with large crowds. You're scared you'll get crushed or stood on.

All of a sudden an elbow makes contact with your head and you fall back. Arms catch you before you hit the ground. You wince as the person steadies you. You look up and see a blonde boy with blue eyes staring at you with concern plastered on his face. He yells out an apology but you can't hear him so he drags you through the crowd to the kitchen. Surprisingly there's no one in here.

The boy moves you over to counter near the sink where the light is better and gently grabs your chin moving your head to the side to inspect the damage. You wince and gasp a little. You have the worst headache right now.

"I'm so so sorry!" The boy starts. "I didn't see you and I was trying to leave the crowd because I'm not good with small spaces and I tripped a little..."

You stop listening to the boys ramblings and focus on his accent. You've always loved the Irish accent and his voice is absolutely beautiful. You can't help but notice how attractive he is. He's like a foot taller then you. You can see now his hair is bleached blonde. His eyes are an amazing shade of blue and you find yourself getting lost in them.

A nudge and another concerned look bring you back to paying attention. He looks questioningly at you.

"I'm sorry. What?" You ask looking away feeling a little embarrassed.

You hear him chuckle as he brings your face to look at his once again.

"I said my name is Niall. What's yours?" You asks again.

You tell him your name. He smiles and says it to himself. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." You can feel your cheeks heating up. "I didn't know there was gonna be anyone else around my age here." You say avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah my dad knows basically everyone at this party and likes to socialize. He wanted me to come with him so I wasn't bored at home." He smiles again. Damn that smile. You bite your bottom lip and stare at his mouth. "What about you? Why are you here?" His sudden voice makes you snap your attention back to his eyes.

"Uh this is my grandparents house and me and my mum are visiting and they wanted to throw a party and I couldn't get out of it because apparently I'm too anti-social or whatever." You say shrugging.

"Fair enough." He nods. "Although this party his pretty lame."

You hum and nod in agreement not knowing what else to say.

"You wanna go for a walk? Like down to the beach or something?" He asks a little shyly.

You're momentarily shocked because no guy has ever wanted to spend time alone with you. He looks a little sad by the silence and goes to say something.

"I uh yes. I would really really like that." You say before he can say anything.

"Great!" He grins as his face lights up. You can feel butterflies in your stomach and can't help smiling.

He grabs your hand and drags you outside. You feel your knees go week and your cheeks heat up again. As you continue to walk down to the beach he doesn't let go of your hand. In fact he starts swinging it a little. On the way you end up talking about your lives. He talks about the band and the boys and you talk about school and other boring topics. You ask him about his hobbies and things he likes and things he hates and just random stuff. He smiles at you.

"What?" You ask looking away shyly.

"You're treating me like a normal person." He says squeezing your hand.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?" You ask.

"Usually when girls talk to me they ask me a thousand questions about One Direction and what not. They don't really take interest in my hobbies." He says looking down.

"You're a really interesting person, Niall." You say gently nudging him.

"You are too." You says nudging you back.

When you reach the sand you walk over to a couple of logs and sit down. There's street lamps and there's a full moon so it's quite bright. You both look out at the calm sea and after a few moments you feel Niall come closer to you. You turn to look at him and see that he's already staring at you.

"You're really beautiful. You know that? Especially in this light." He says grabbing your hand and stroking the back of it with his thumbs.

You shake your head and look at your lap. No one has ever called you anything nice so you have a hard time believing it. You feeling him gently squeezing your hand to get your attention. You look back at him.

"You really are." He says leaning in and kissing you on the cheek.

You giggle and bite your lip. He laughs and plays with your fingers. You look down at your hands entwined together. Wow he has nice fingers. You wonder what they would feel like caressing your face, trailing down your neck to your breasts. Gently cupping them. Then moving down your stomach. You feel wetness pooling between your legs and blink a few times to try and control yourself.

"Let's play a game." He says pulling you out of your thoughts.

All you do is nod. Not trusting your mouth and what might come out.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." You say slowly. "You go first.

"Okay." He says letting go of your hand and throwing one of his legs over the log so he's straddling it facing you. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." You respond mimicking his previous actions.

"You're no fun." He groans smiling. "Um. Are you a virgin?" He asks.

"Yes." You whisper feeling a bit ashamed.

You see a spark in his eyes as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He nods a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Truth or dare?" You ask. He flinches a little. Your question obviously bringing him out of his train of thought.

"Truth." He replies.

"Hmm." You try to think. "Okay. How many girls have you-" You pause a embarrassed to ask "Um have you slept with." You finish.

He chuckles at your shyness "Four." He answers.

"What?" You ask a little too quick. "But you're famous!"

"Yeah but I don't wanna go around shagging just anyone." He laughs.

"Oh." Is all you say.

"Truth or dare?" He asks suddenly.

"Dare." You smirk. "I'm not scared." Where did that come from?

"Finally." He says. "I dare you to go swimming. Naked." He gives a cheeky smile. "If you don't you have to make-out with me." He winks.

"Well I've always wanted to do something daring." You say looking at the water. "But I don't think I could do it naked. I just, I don't like my-" You didn't know how to finish the sentence so you gesture to your body.

Niall smiles at you and grabs your hand again. Stroking it reassuringly. "It's dark, love. Don't worry. No one will see anything. Plus your absolutely gorgeous." He says tapping your nose playfully. "And if you're too nervous you can go in with your bra and underwear still on."

"....Okay..." You finally agree getting up and walking over to the water.

You chuck your shoes and socks far away from the water not wanting them to get wet. Niall has moved closer to watch. You get nervous again. You stand ankle deep in the water and lift your dress over your head. You toss it near your shoes on the sand and dive in.

"Holy shit!" You basically scream standing. The water reaches just above your breasts. "It's freaking cold!"

You hear Niall laughing. Wow he has a beautiful laugh. Your mind starts to wonder again. You imagine what his moans would sound like. You feel something splash you and you jump back scared to see Niall staring at you.

"Hey!" You flick water back at him. "I was gonna dare you to come in with me you bastard." You laugh.

"Well now you're gonna have to dare something else." He smirks.

"Truth or dare?" You ask.

"You already know I'm picking dare."

"Okay. I dare you to..... Dive under the water." You say a little uncertainly.

Your eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness and you see Niall shake his head at your dare but he does it anyway. A few seconds later you feel a hand sliding up your thigh and resting on your stomach as Niall pops out of the water smiling. He wipes the water away from his eyes with his spare hand but keeps the other on you.

"Truth or dare?" He asks still not removing his hand.

"Dare." You gasp as his hand starts to move up and down your hip.

"I dare you to kiss me." He says simply.

You nod and move closer to him. You stand on your toes and wrap your arms around his neck so you don't fall. He moves he head down further and you latch your mouth on to his. You feel his hand squeeze your hip as the other cups your cheek. You close your eyes and lean into the kiss. He lick your bottom lip and then pushes his tongue into your mouth. You moan and you feel him smile into the kiss. A few seconds later you both pull away breathless. You can't stop smiling like an idiot and you notice neither can Niall.

"Truth or dare?" You ask after a few minutes.

"Dare." He smiles. You can't help but notice that he keeps looking down at your breasts.

With newly found confidence you smirk up at him. "I dare you to take off my bra."

His jaw drops and you see that same spark you saw early return to his eyes. Without hesitation he finally takes his hand off your hip and moves both hands around to the back and unclasps the bra. He's eyes lock with yours.

He slowly takes the bra off and chucks it somewhere on the beach. Never breaking eye contact.

"Truth or dare?" He asks huskily biting his lip.

"Dare." I smile

"I dare you to take off your underwear."

You bend down a little and take the underwear off and chuck it hopefully near your bra. He smiles.

"Truth or dare, Nialler?" You smirk.

"Dare." He takes in a deep breath obviously turned on.

"Take of your underwear."

"I already did." He chuckles.

"Huh." Is all you say. "Okay then." You nod a cheeky smile coming to your face. "I dare you..." You say moving forward until your noses are almost touching. "To touch my breasts." You whisper in his ear with all the seduction you can muster.

You hear him moan as he gently cups your breasts. He slowly starts to massage them. When he pinches your nipple it's your turn to moan. He rests his head on your shoulder and you can feel his hot breath on your neck.

"Truth or dare?" He mumbles into your neck.

"Dare." You moan. He palms your breasts while thinking.

"I dare you to stroke me." He says gently biting your shoulder.

You hesitate for a moment. You've never done this before. What if you do it wrong? But you don't want to stop because this is the most fun and the most you've ever been turned on. You slowly drag your hands down Niall's chest and stomach. You hear him lightly moan. You wrap your fingers around his hard cock and cautiously move your hand up once and stop.

"Oh god." Niall groans. Obviously what you're doing is right. "More!"

His moans give you an extra confidence boost and you find yourself stroking him faster.

"It's your go." He bites out.

"Truth or dare?" You ask.

"You know it's gonna be dare."

"I dare you to...." Your face goes red and you stop moving your hand. "To um.. To... You know..."

Niall lifts his head and smirks. "Say it." He says squeezing your breasts knowing exactly what you want. "Come on, Princess. Say it." He commands softly.  
"I dare you to.... Finger me." You say looking away embarrassed.

Niall brings his hands to cup your face and kisses your nose. "I would fucking love to." He growls before moving one hand back to your left breast and the other down to your thigh.

He rubs your thigh getting closer to where you need it most. You close your eyes and lay your head against his chest. He moves his fingers up and starts playing with your clit. You can't help the loud moan that escapes your mouth. You bite your lip to try and stop the noises.

"No. I want to hear you, babe." Niall says moving his hand faster.

You let out a moan and start moving your hand again and this time Niall is the one to moan.

"Tighten your grip a little bit and go faster." He mumbles into your hair.

He slowly pushes his middles finger inside of you and starts pumping.

"Fuck!" You groan gripping his arm with your free hand and thrusting your hips.

"You're so fucking tight." He moans.

You both fall into a fast pace and soon find yourself reaching the edge. His thumb starts playing with your clit. "Cum for me." He orders.  
"Yes! Oh god Niall." You scream into his shoulder as you climax.

You move your hand faster and rub over the head of his cock. He moves his hips up to meet your strokes. He squeezes your breasts again and kisses you. A few minutes later he moans into your mouth as his climaxes. He rests his head against yours panting heavily.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Princess." He says kissing your nose.

"I've never done anything like that before." You mumble.

"Well you're really good at it." He laughs and kisses you again. "Come on it's getting late. I'll walk you home."

You get out and cover yourself up. Niall laughs and shakes his head.

"You don't need to do that you know?"

"It's a reflex." You state.

You both get dressed but your clothes are damp. He grabs your hand and walks you home. You can't hear much noise coming from inside so you guess the party is over. You exchange phone numbers and he kisses you on your forehead.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asks shyly.

"I dare you to." You reply smirking

He laughs and kisses you again. You then going inside and have a shower. As you wash your hair the events of the night play over in your head and you find yourself getting aroused again. You push the thoughts away and put your pjs on and lay in bed. Just as you're about to fall asleep your phone lights up.

It's a message from Niall: "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep tight."

You quickly send back: "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

You're asleep within seconds.  
\------------------------------------------  
The next morning you're woken by a faint knock at your bedroom door.

"Yes?" You call out.

"You have a visitor downstairs." You hear your grandfather say. "Your mum and grandmother have gone out for the day and won't be back until 7 tonight and I'm going fishing with Ian from next door. You think you can fend for yourself?" He asks.

"Of course." You reply sleepily. "Wait. There's someone down stairs?" You ask.

"Yes. Want me to send them up?"

"Ah yes. Thank you." You respond yawning.

"Okay." You hear him says as he closes the door and heads down the stairs.

Who is it? You don't know anyone. You think tiredly. Wait. Last night comes flooding back into your head. Shit. Niall's here. He can't see you like this. Your hair is messy. You're wearing short shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

You sit up just as Niall enters.

"Morning, babe." He smiles.

"Oh god." You mumble falling back into bed but still looking over at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks clearly hurt.

"I look terrible. You can't see me like this." You groan. You see him relax.

"Nonsense. You look amazing." He says sitting on the ground next to your head.

You turn on your side to face him and he grins.

"Why are you so happy?" You ask. "It's too early to be happy."

"It's 12:30." He states. "I texted you this morning but you never got back to me." He shrugs.

"Huh." You nod.

"I'm leaving now!" You hear your grandfather call from downstairs. "I won't be back until tomorrow. No parties." He jokes.

"Bye!" You call out smiling. You loved your grandfather he was the sweetest old man in all the world.

You catch Niall smiling at you. "What?" You ask.

"You're adorable." He says tapping your nose.

You roll your eyes and sit up on your elbow. You make small talk for a while. He asks you how you slept. Your heart races whenever he talks. He's so kind. You've never been treated like this. You sit up and take your hair out of the pony tail you had it in and run your fingers through it. It's still a little damp.

"Hey." Niall says throwing a pen lid at you to bring your attention back to him.

You look over at him expectantly and see a mischievous glint in his eyes. He licks his lips and moves closer to the bed.

"Can I finger you?" He asks.

"What?" You ask confused.

"I wanna see how many fingers I can fit inside you. I liked it last night and I know you did too."

It's true. And all you could think about was how good last night was.

He stands up and sits on the bed and gently pushes you back down.

"Niall." You start.

"Shh. Don't worry, Princess." He says kissing you.

He moves on top of you resting his arms on both sides of your head. You run your fingers through his hair and moan into the kiss. After a few seconds he breaks the kiss and moves further down the bed removing the blankets from you as he goes. He lifts your shirt a little bit and starts gently kissing your stomach. He plays with the hem of your pyjama pants. He pulls your pants down your legs in one swift motion and moans when he sees you're not wearing underwear.

You keep your hand in his hair lighting pulling and tugging every now and again. Niall sits back and your hands fall to your stomach. You stare at your naked lower half and you go to cover yourself suddenly feeling self conscious. He's quicker then you and grabs your wrists and pins them to the bed.

"Don't. You're so fucking gorgeous." He breathes out.

Once he's certain you won't move your hands he releases them and moves his hands up your thighs gently massaging. He slowly moves closer to the growing heat between your legs. He leans down and kisses your hip. He sucks his index finger from his right hand into his mouth and keeps eye contact with you. You moan and bite your bottom lip.  
He moves his finger to your entrance and gently slides it in to the first knuckle. You buck your hips and he holds them down with his left hand. He kisses your hips again.  
He starts pumping his finger in. You shut your eyes and start breathing heavily you try to move your hips but he's holding them firm in place.

He moves his head down and licks over your clit. You gasp and open your eyes. He's looking up at you with a huge smile. He licks again. You moan loudly. He pumps his finger faster and sucks your clit into his mouth. Your hands return to his hair and pull harder. He groans and the vibrations send you over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Niall!!" You scream.

But he doesn't stop. He licks up your juices and slowly sticks his middle finger in next to his index finger.

"Niall. Stop it hurts." You moan feeling sensitive.

"Shh babe. It will only hurt for a second." He reassures. "Fuck you're so tight." He moans as he licks your clit again.

He scissors his fingers and curls them inside you as he groans on your clit. He moves his left hand under your shirt and starts pinching your nipples.

"Niall. Fuck. I'm not going to last." You cry out.

"Come for me." He moans lightly grazing his teeth over your sensitive clit.

That sends you over the edge and you come again. Niall removes his fingers and licks up all your juices. He lifts his head and makes eye contact with you. He then sucks his fingers into he's mouth a licks them clean.

"You taste so good." He moans laying back on top of you.

He kisses you. You moan when you taste yourself. He starts grinding his hard cock against your leg. Trying to get some friction. You push him up so he's sitting and you sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him. He kisses your neck and you run your hands through his hair. You start grinding against his cock still in his skinny leg jeans. You hear him choke out a moan.

You continue pushing down on his cock and moaning. You feel him nip at the skin on your neck. You gasp as he sucks and licks the spot. He moves his hands under your shirt and grips your breasts. You grind down harder on him. After a few minutes he comes with a muffled cry. He rocks his hips upwards until he's finished riding out his orgasm.  
He kisses your neck and then your jaw and finally your lips.

"Thank you, Princess." He smiles nuzzling back into your neck hugging you tighter.

You lightly stroke his hair and his back as you feel him pepper your neck with tiny kisses. All of a sudden your stomach growls. You stop moving a little embarrassed. You hear Niall chuckle and lift his head.

"Hungry, love?" He asks with a smile. You nod eagerly. "Let's go get some food then."

You hop of the bed and remember that you're not wearing pants so you grab some clothes.

"I'll go make something to eat." Niall says. "You get dressed. Ah also where is your bathroom? I have to clean up a little bit." He chuckles.

"Down the hall to the right." You smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." He smiles and leaves.

You put on your bra, underwear, black dress with green and pink flowers and your converse then you put your hair up in a high pony tail and head downstairs. As soon as you reach the bottom you can smell pancakes cooking. You enter the kitchen smiling at Niall who has his back to you cooking over the stove. He must of heard you because he turns and grins.

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda went through you cupboards to find ingredients."

"No no that's okay." You say walking over to him.

He puts the spatula down and turns around and hugs you. Why is he so sweet? It feels strange. But also amazing. You sigh and hug him tighter. You pull away from the hug, pick up the spatula and flip the pancakes. There's already some on a plate ready.

"There's syrup in that cupboard." You say pointing to your left.

He nods, gets it and starts setting up the table. Putting knives and forks down. He gets apple juice out of the fridge and cups and plates. When he's done he walks over to you and wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles into your hair. He draws patterns on your hips with his thumbs. Once the pancakes are cooked you go over to the table and share them out. Niall sits besides you and starts stacking up.

You chuckle to yourself grabbing a few and putting them on your plate. You grab the syrup and pour a generous amount over your food. Niall does the same. You eat in comfortable silence for a while before Niall decides to break it. He starts talking about random things. Every now and again he'll move his hand down and rub your thigh. He moves up closer but never where you want it.

After you're both finished you go to stand up to wash the dishes but Niall stops you with a firm hand on your knee. You look at him confused but he ignores it and dips his finger in the leftover syrup on the plate. He then moves your hair off your should and wipes the syrup across your neck.

"Wha-" You go to protest but his lips soon attack your neck sucking and licking the syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo??? Should I continue? Is it good? I get so nervous. I love you guys! xx


End file.
